True Blood Doesn't Exist?
by Thornsilverfox
Summary: Amani blank, a girl obsessed with fanfiction, anime, and True Blood wakes up one day only to discover her favorite T.V show True Blood does not exist. How does she deal with this knowledge and just what it truly means for her.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I know what your thinking, How the hell did you realize it no longer existed within hours of waking up, especially if everything else in your life was the exact same? Well, it went a little something like this.

"Sister it's twelve." My mother stated, exasperation hanging onto every word. My eyelids cracked open. "I've been awake for an hour." Was my normal response, her eyebrow rose at me, I grunted, pulling my body pillow closer and cuddling into my bed further. "We're having company tonight."

A groan, "Who?" She chuckled at me, "Your aunts are all coming over for football." This annoyed me. "Are they actually going to watch or sit there and talk?" My mom frowned in thought, "Probably talk, but I've threatened to kick them out if they pulled the same shit they did last Sunday."

"All I want you to do is clean the guest bathroom and kitchen, I've done everything else." I sat up at that, relieve It was all I had to do, cleaning up after four people wasn't fun. Although it was better than cleaning up after the nine I had before we moved back to Texas. "All right I'm up."

A chill caressing my skin as I threw my blanket violently to the end of my bed, she beamed at me, looking me over before turning and making her way to the living room. "Coffee?" The question made me grimace, "I'll settle for a bottle of water." Coffee worked initially, however within an hour it had me feeling like shit.

She laughed at my response, another grimace leaving me as I let my eyes roam over my mostly blacked out room. "Twelve, who wakes people up at twelve?" My grumble being swallowed by my room. My room was a theme of purple and black, fans hanging around the room as decorations. I loved fans. A chair in the corner with a stool by my computer desk, two dressers, a long one that held my jewelry stand and makeup, along with a t.v. A tall one that had little knick-knacks on it.

My computer desk having books, letters. And birthday cards in it along with several knick-knacks representing the Houston Texans, Florida Gators(My teams), or something I was given and now cherished. Flowers thrown all over. My furniture was light, Victorian styled, and had been a part of my mother's bedroom until three years ago when she had gotten a new suit. They were mine now and I loved them.

Nothing was different, my laptop still sitting on my computer desk, open ready to use, my sketch pad still in its stand. Nothing was changed from the night before. My bracelet, watch, and necklace were still thrown carelessly on said computer desk, grey and black lap blanket were thrown over the side of my chair from where I had been reading the night before. My clothes were thrown beside my laundry basket, not quite in it from where I had changed from my work uniform the night before.

So I thought nothing of getting up, throwing my hair up into a tight bun. Grabbing my phone and headphones from the charger, starting my playlist and walking to the kitchen half dead, then cleaning. After it had been cleaned I walked into the living room. Pulling my headphones from my ears. "Kitchens clean." She glanced up from where she was taking a break.

"Thank you." I waved my hand, sitting on the couch beside her. "My Godric and Eric story got to twenty follows last night." She was always interested in these type of things.

She paused, confusion flashing across her face. "Who?" I blinked, "Godric and Eric from True Blood. The story I published on that fanfic sight on new years when sissy and I got drunk."

"I thought it was Vampire Diaries." I blinked once again. "I mean I do write about Vampire Diaries but that show has nothing on True Blood."

My mom shook her head at me. "Never heard of it." A gasp left me, Never heard of it? "Eric, the tall blonde Viking. Played by Alexander Skarsgard." She shook her head.

"He also played Tarzan and Battleship." My mom frowned, pulling out her phone. "Jamie Campbell Bower played in both battleship and Tarzan." I looked at her phone, jaw-dropping.

"What the fuck, oh hell naw." Then I ran to my room, firing up my laptop. The picture of Godric that normally sat as my wallpaper was replaced with Elijah Mikaelson from Vampire Diaries.

Not one picture sat on my laptop, no Godric or Eric pictures. I took to the internet, Typing in true blood. Nothing, True Blood cast, Nothing, Alexander Skarsgard, he didn't exist. Allan Hyde didn't exist. Kristen didn't exist. None of them existed. I even searched up the names of every actor I could remember. None come up.

I was horrified, then I went to my google docs. All my True Blood stories had been replaced my Vampire Diaries or Twilight. This had me upset. I freaked the fuck out. This had to be a nightmare, I was living in a nightmare.

I tried True Blood one last time. This time after turning safe search off I found out that, holy shit, Vampires had come out the coffin three years ago. The date was still January 7, 2019. They had come out in 2016. I sucked in a breath.

'Vampires are real?" My mother spoke, obviously following me to my room during my panic. "Yes, we've known that for a while now." I began hyperventilating. On the verge of a panic attack. "What the fuck." My mother just watched me before finally, she shook her head.

"Calm down, explain what's wrong?" And so I did, she just stared at me while my mouth moved a mile a minute. Explaining what the fuck was going on. She just shrugged when I was done. "It would make an interesting story?" She offered and my jaw dropped. "I'm being serious mom!"

She sighed, "Well, if you truly believe this I'm sure the proof will present itself eventually, I know your not one to lie, but what if you had just had a very real dream? Maybe I should re-bless your dream catcher?" I just gasped openly at her in shock. She didn't believe me, she thought my fucked up dreams were to blame?

And that's how I had realized True Blood didn't exist because I now lived in it. I freaked the fuck out, had several panic attacks the next three days. My anxiety climbing. Then I calmed myself down. I still had the same name, I looked the exact same, and I was never mentioned in the true blood series so I'm assuming I had nothing to do with the original plot. So I figured, why the fuck can't I just continue on in my life?

How wrong I was, because not only was I literally dragged kicking, screaming, and raising hell into the True blood plot, it was done in the cheesiest way possible. Making me wonder as I stared at the asleep boy across from me, Why the fuck was this my life?

**So this idea came about while I was sitting in my room, wondering. What the hell would I do if I was randomly thrown into Trueblood? With the same life that I lead now. Same mother, same brothers, same part-time job, same obsession with manga, reading, fans, NFL and Fanfiction. This I believe is what I would do, I would try to stay as far away from the cast as I could, which despite living in Texas I'm very far from Dallas, Shreveport, and were Bom Temples is supposed to be. I'll be changing the names of myself and My family so yeah. Actually I just want to make this completely clear. I've been writing this for awhile now and have several chapter done already. I wasn't gonna publish it until it was done. But I want to hear your input on it. What you guys think about everything. Constructive criticism is always welcome, Till next time.**

**Music of the chapter: Currently listening to Rise up by Andra Day**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The day had started out normal for me, I woke up around Elevenish, a scowl on my face as I thought of leaving the comfort of my bedroom. Using my phone to Google Allan Hyde only for nothing to once again come up. "Sister get up." My mom came into my room about twelvish to which I gave my normal reply.

So yes, normal, I had been in hell (I called it as much because only Lucifer would be able to come up with this punishment for me. No, seriously, this is like torture, being unable to talk about True Blood with someone that understood the plot and fangirl out over fanfiction and pictures of Godric or Eric because they don't exist. This had tempted me to just show up take pictures of them then fucking book it out of there, but I digress.) for well over three months now, yes, three fucking months. I had been hoping to wake up back in reality, that maybe this had all been a dream, nope, nada, sleep did nothing.

I cleaned the house (By myself today because my mother had work) then curled up in my reading chair. "Alexa, play Pandora." And so she did, although I always said as much in a horrid British accent, cause... well, it made me feel fancy. I had only just gotten into my book (It's was on the AVL cause... well, I was curious about what they had accomplished so far) when there was a knock on the door.

"Alexa, stop." Then I was walking through the kitchen and into the living room. (Book still in hand) Eyeing the front door cautiously. No one ever visited without giving me a heads up first. So I opened the door with my book in one hand and a baseball bat in other. My baseball bat was hidden from view, my book not so much. Two men are who I answered the door too, one bold and the over with dark brown hair.

"Hello, we couldn't help but notice the AVL support sign in your driveway." My eyebrow raised at them. "Yes, my mother supports the league."

Not a lie she did, but I had been the one to put the sign-up. "We would like to offer you redemption before your soul is swallowed whole by the devil." I scoffed at them. "Fuck off."

Then I went to slam my door in their faces, I didn't get the chance to. Bold dude had reached out his hand and grabbed my wrist. Turning it and getting a good look at my book. I grunted my bat ready in my hand. "Gabe.." The brunette warned and Gabe grounded his teeth. (Okay, so I hadn't recognized either of them till that moment, trust me, I was currently bitching myself out internally for being so oblivious) "I'm tired of these fangbangers slamming doors in our faces. If they want to give vampires a chance, maybe we should show them what they're really like?"

I ripped my wrist away, grabbed my bat with both hands, I didn't get the opportunity to strike. I had already been tackled down to the ground, my vision swimming and blurring as I hit my head on the ground and lost my glasses all in one go. A hand placed over my mouth I struggled, kicking, screaming into the hand over my mouth. Knocking shit over and clawing at my captures arm as he hauled me up.

I never wished I had nails more than at this moment, but I had the nasty habit of biting them. My teeth bit down into the flesh of his hand. A scream left him and he pulled his hand back, I screamed at the top of my lungs. Then he grabbed my face, smashing it into the door. Suddenly all-consuming darkness.

I woke up to arguing, head pounding, face hurting. "We can't just keep this girl Steve, she's already been reported missing and it's only been a day." A soft cooe. "I got it under control Sarah."

"Would you shut the fuck up?" I managed to hiss out holding my head, a gasp of surprise and I managed to crack my eyes open, my temples throbbing as I did so. My hands were zip-tied behind my back in the next second, Steve walked over to me only to slap a thing of duct tape over my mouth. "Take her down and throw her in his cell."

Gabe strolled over, picked me up, threw me over his shoulder, then took me down to the basement. I glared at Sarah's weary expression and Steve's pleased one. 'What the fuck was up with these people?' I was thrown down to the ground, Gabe mumbling something along the lines of Fang banging slut of satan under his breath as he walked away, stupid fucker not even securing the cell.

My eyes moved around, then my heart just stopped, A mini heart attack is what I was having. A boy sat in the corner, eyes closed, obviously dead for the day, I wondered briefly how the fuck I got myself into these types of situations? Why was this my life? Hands zip-tied behind me, duct tape over my mouth, Godric dead for the day across from me.

"Oh hell naw." Only it was muffled, my eyes snapping around the darkness, he was in, I myself was bathed in light thanks to the small opening in the side, he had chosen the darkest place to die in. Boxes stacked up beside him. I internally cringed at the lack of safety for him, then again he was about to commit suicide anyway. Why should he care about his less than secured sleeping arrangements?

Thus began the process of me wiggling my tongue out of my mouth and using my saliva to dampen the duct tape over it. It was a trick I had learned when being tied up and 'capture' by my older brother and his friend. (They would tie me up in rope, zip ties, duct tape, etc. Growing up, telling me I had been captured by enemy ninja and had only five hours until they returned to interrogate me.) They watched too much fucking Naruto back then. I thought it was fun to escape back then, but now? At this exact moment? It was useful.

Godric's eyes snapped open, then zoned in on me thirty minutes into my captivity, I knew this because I had been staring at him while licking at duct tape. (He was fucking fascinating, don't you dare judge me.) "Well welcome to the realm of awareness sleeping beauty." I had already gotten it off of half of my face, the only way to remove it from my left cheek completely would be if I got the zip ties from my hands.

"Why are you here?" His voice was accented, I shivered, internally fangirling, If I wasn't so focused on escaping then perhaps I would have been fangirling externally at that exact moment.

"You really think they explained that to me?" I asked sarcastically (I know, trust me I do, why the fuck was I sassing Godric of all people? Maybe I was bitter he was suicidal and there was nothing I could do but pretend he wasn't about to go kill himself on a rooftop), looking down to break eye contact as I released a small grunt, I was in the process of moving my zip-tied hands from behind me to in front of me. They were currently under my butt and I was working on having them under my legs.

"You are attempting to escape. How is it you know to do these things?" I blinked, pausing to look back up at him, he was still staring at me. "My brother and I use to play games as children, one of them involved tying me up so I could escape." then I continued, laying on my back as I folded my legs, bringing my bounded hands up and over them. This was actually pretty exhausting.

The second they were in front of me I used my hands to rip off the duct tape then throw it to the side distastefully. "I see, do all children play these games?" His head was cocked to the side as he eyed me. I shook my head sitting up and letting my back rest against the bars as I took a small breather.

"No, my brother and his friend were just weirdo's." I was so tempted to talk him out of suicide, to at least try, but at the same time. He was over two thousand years old. I doubt I could talk him out of something he had his mind set on, it was unrealistic that I could.

And as he had said to Eric on the rooftop, How could I be so cruel? He had been through so much, seen so much in two thousand years. I could barely understand how much the world had changed since my birth nineteen years ago. How could I possibly contemplate over two thousand years? Some of the bloodiest times in history no less?

My eyes glanced up to the opening then back down to him. "This place isn't very secure." His face morphed into what I could only describe as a cringe. "It is not." He agreed with me, I blinked a few time, hope blooming in my chest.

"So how'd you end up here?" I didn't receive an answer at first, silence before finally. "I offered myself up, it was only a matter of time before they took one of us." I nodded to him in understanding. "I see, sorry that you had to do that."

I didn't know what else to say,(Couldn't outright call his bullshit when I wasn't even supposed to know him right?) silence as I attempted to stand, Godric watching me do so with half-lidded eyes. "My names Amani by the way, Amani Blank." he blinked them spoke slowly, a small glint in his eyes. (I know, why the random intro? Well, I will probably need to have him tell me his name, least I say it and end up in a fuck ton of shit.)

"I am Godric." I had finally managed to make it to my feet. Putting my hands in front of me. "Well, It's really nice to meet you Godric, despite the shitty circumstances."

Then I brought my arms down hard, hissing at the pain and rubbing my wrists when the zip tie came undone. "You are remarkable." I frowned, my eyes moving to his is surprised, he was almost lazily sitting in the same spot, although his entire demeanor seemed to have changed, one leg raised, his elbow resting on his knee, head resting in his hand. Watching me lazily as I rubbed my wrist.

I opened my mouth to respond, then a smirk crawled across his face, I paused, dampness on my wrist making me look down. I had managed to break the skin, the zip ties tighter then I thought. "Shit." My right wrist was bleeding profusely I didn't even think twice about yanking off my nightshirt, I had a tank top under it anyway. Wrapping it around the wound while rolling my eyes.

"Can't even escape captivity without hurting myself." He chuckled, honest to god chuckled, my eyes snapped from him to the window, realizing it had already been a good two hours. Only an hour until sunset if even that. "Well, I'm going to go ahead and leave." I gestured with my hand to the still unlatched cell door. He frowned, suddenly standing. "It would be best if you wait until the sun has left the sky."

I shook my head at him. "Not that you don't seem like a trustable vampire and all, but I'm bleed and seeing how they think me illiterate and can't even escape my bounds, I think it's in my best interest to leave." Plus I had spotted Sookie and Hugo on the way down if they followed true to the storyline a whole mess of vampires would be here soon.

I also knew it was only a matter of time before Godric committed suicide, I couldn't watch it, I break down every time I watched it on the t.v. I wouldn't be able to hide all I knew if I stuck around.

"Wait." He whispered out, I blinked, turning around to face him, he was closer then he was before. Right on the edge of the shadows, my back stiffened. Glancing once more to the sun. "I…" I was cut off, the moment my mouth had opened his fangs clicked out, nicking his finger on his fang, he shoved it into my mouth then was on the other side of the room, nursing his arm that had burned for the second it was in the sun.

I coughed, hands wrapping around my throat. "What the fuck did you…."

"Gabe is distracted with Hugo, if you wish to leave, now would be the time." My jaw was dropped, but I just closed my eyes, centering myself, Shooting the love of my life (Literally I've loved him and Eric since I was ten) one last look before turning and booking it the fuck out of there.

"God damn it." My stomach dropped as I rushed out of the basement, past Sookie's cell and through the hall. I didn't run into any FOTS people surprisingly, then again the alarm also hadn't been sounded yet. It was very easy to get the hell out of dodge. I literally ran until I had managed to make it into Dallas, so a good mile I sprinted. The sun was just setting and I was breathing heavily, leaning against a building.

"Police station." I needed to find the closest one, Sarah had told Steve I was a missing person. This meant that if I showed up at a police station they would help me. So that's what I did, I spent the next hour looking for the police, I finally managed to stumble across a cruiser. "Help, help!" After flagging them down, the officer got out of his car.

"What is it, ma'am?" He tried to calm me down as I rushed out. "I was abducted and Just managed to escape." His eyes widened in shock and I told him my name, they widened further and he was immediately on his radio. "Helena you ain't gonna believe me but that missing girl Amani Blank, yeah that one, I found her."

Relief, so much relief I could have cried as I was loaded into the cruiser and taken to the station. I was questioned by the chief and a detective. I gave every detail I could remember, even Godric being down there along with Sookie and Hugo. How Gabe was beating Hugo when I had made my escape. The Newlins knowing about my kidnapping. To say they were shocked would be an understatement.

They just sat back, slack-jawed as I recalled my story. "Chief, there's a woman on the phone for you." The chief left and I had a mini stare down with the detective as I drank my water. "Are there any other details you can remember?" My eyebrows pulled together.

"No, none I can think of." I rubbed my wrist, it had already been healed by the small bit of blood Godric had forced down my throat. So I had left that detail and Him shoving his bloody finger down my throat to myself. The detective looked me over critically before he nodded.

"Alright ma'am, well get everything straightened out, for the moment I'm going to need you to stay in the city." My eyes widened at him. "What why? I just wanna go home." He grimaced but nodded and continued, voice soft. "We're going to need a positive ID when we go and apprehend you capture tomorrow morning."

I scoffed but nodded, "I don't have any money on me." He nodded in understanding. "The station will provide you with a place to stay until you leave." The chief walked back in. "Her family's on their way. I talked with her mother" His gaze moving to me. "She said she'd be here in a few hours."

I sighed, cursing my luck, My home town was a good four to five hours from Dallas. I just wanted her to get here, so I could go home, and that's how I ended up with a police escort to a motel two blocks from hotel Camellia. I internally scowled at the close proximity.

**Babam, who wants a Godric POV the next chapter? Cause that's what I'm doing. Hope y'all like were imma takin' this, thus far. Let me know your thoughts, your ideas, your dreams (Wiggle's eyebrows) your twisted fantasies. Constructive criticism is always welcome, Till next time!**

**Ps. Just dropping in with a quick the next update will be in about…. A Week or so? Imma try to keep it on a steady schedule but I make no promises. Also I was planning on just doing twenty to twenty-five chapters but. I'm not entirely sure that'll be accomplished so this fanfic is going to be pretty long. Hope no one minds. I address this in a later chapter but… Figured I'd give yah an earlier heads up.**

**(Waves) Also thank you guest for commenting your a doll.**

**Music of the chapter: Currently listening to Whatever it takes by Lifehouse**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The scent was enticing, calling to him, wanting him to devour it. His eyes snapped open from his day death, focusing in on the little brunette across from him, duct tape hanging from her left cheek. Brown eyes widened when his had snapped open. "Welcome to the realm of awareness sleeping beauty."

The darkness within his releasing a purr at her, she was amusing, not at all panicked, she seemed mainly focused on escaping. His curiosity had been peaked. "Why are you here?" what could this bounded angel before him possibly have done to incur the wrath of the fellowship? "You really think they explained that to me?"

She had spunk, a light in her eyes that reminded him of his childe, she was using sarcasm, heavy sarcasm. He hadn't felt the need to smile in a very long time, however, this girl made him want to laugh. Then she began to grunt, looking down into her lap as she shimmied her hands under her. His entire body stiffened, keeping himself in place, although everything within him wanted to, wanted to….

His eye closed as he drew in a shuddered breath. Opening them again, he needed a distraction. "You are attempting to escape. How is it you know to do these things?"

She finally stopped and looked back up at him, he schooled his features, pushing down his lust. Though it was hard, especially with her in that position. "My brother and I use to play games as children, one of them involved tying me up so I could escape." he wondered briefly if she could escape should he tie her up.

The image that this thought summoned made his teeth grind together. Then his eyes focused back in on the girl, she had laid down on her back. Pulling the zip ties up and over her legs. She was flexible, very flexible actually. He wonder if he could manage to seduce this angel into his bed before he met the true death. He hadn't planned on indulging himself before he died…. However she made him want to indulge in so many wickedly wonderful ways.

He finally managed to find his words after she had pulled the duct tape from her cheek, throwing it to the side. His head cocked to the side, she even made this look enticing. How was it she was so flawlessly seducing him? "I see, do all children play these games?"

Her brown eyes focused once again on him, he internally smirked as her eyes moved over him. He doubts she even realized she had looked him over like that thirty-seven times. He had counted every time her eyes strayed from his eyes however brief it may have been. Now, to find out what to do from this point on with this angel.

"No, my brother and his friend were just weirdo's." he watched her, contemplating her answer, she seemed fond of her brother. The tone of her voice said so. Her eyes suddenly flickered from the sun shining through to him once again.

"This place isn't very secure." His face morphed distastefully, it wasn't secure at all. Despite his wish to no longer walk this earth, it went against his every instinct to sleep in such a place "It is not." he couldn't help but agree with her observation.

"So how'd you end up here?" For some reason he wanted to tell this beauty his every issue, let her know the last century of depression he had suffered thru. "I offered myself up, it was only a matter of time before they took one of us." instead he went for the easy way out. "I see, sorry that you had to do that."

Silence engulfed them as he contemplated her words, then she began to struggle to her feet, his eyes darkened, becoming half-lidded at her struggle. His want to seduce her into his bed growing, burning his veins "My names Amani by the way, Amani Blank." he blinked them spoke slowly, her name was also enticing, the way it rolled off her lips. "I am Godric." he watched as she got to her feet, hair falling around her like a vail, the sun shining on her only highlighting her beauty further.

"Well, It's really nice to meet you Godric, despite the shitty circumstances." The way she said his name made him shiver, how did she ma….He froze, eyes glazing over when her scent flowed back to him, stronger, more enticing them before. He didn't feel so depressed anymore, he wanted to possess her. She was his, there wasn't a doubt in his mind about that. She was his and she was remarkable when she broke her restraints. "You are remarkable."

Her eyes snapped back up to him, he felt content in that moment, more like himself then he had in over a century. He was lazily analyzing her, contemplating his next move. She opened her mouth, a smirk crawled across his lips, his nostrils flaring at the smell of her blood, it's what made him realize she was him. "Shit."

His eyes darkened when she ripped her shirt from her body, showing him her skin tight tank top underneath, the edges of a blue bra peeking out to taunt him. "Can't even escape captivity without hurting myself." He couldn't help the chuckle from slipping past his lips.

"Well, I'm going to go ahead and leave." he froze, then frowned at the prospect of her leaving. It was still almost an hour before sunset and he couldn't protect her if she left. Standing he opened his mouth to convince her to stay long enough for the sun to set. "It would be best if you wait until the sun has left the sky."

She shook her head, he internally raged at her words. "Not that you don't seem like a trustable vampire and all, but I'm bleed and seeing how they think me illiterate and can't even escape my bounds, I thinks it's in my best interest to leave." she was right, he didn't want her to be, because well, he didn't want her to leave him. She had been able to escape so far without his help, she could do this.

She turned away from him, he moved right before the darkness ended, "Wait." He needed to be able to see her again, guarantee that her escape went smoothly. He knew what he had to do. "I…" The moment her mouth had opened he knicked his pointed finger then shoved it into her mouth, hissing under his breath as the sun burned his arm. He was immediately on the other side of the room.

Back into the dark, looking over his arm as she coughed, he closed his eyes, smirking, his blood, though it had only been a few drops had begun to heal the bruise on the side of her face and her arm. "What the fuck did you….?"

"Gabe is distracted with Hugo, if you wish to leave, now would be the time." he watched her from the corner of his eye after his words, watching her leave made his grip on his arm tighten in anger. Though the blast of love he felt from their new bond made him blink three times. Then he smirked, closing his eyes he let his senses focus on her escape instead of the sound of a fist repeatedly hitting flesh in the cell next to him.

Three minutes before sunset he heard the sound of flesh hitting skin stopping, then the sound of a woman struggling, it was a sound he knew well, his face darkened, impatiens growing. The second the sun had set he had appeared in front of the women and Gabe, who was obviously attempting to rape her.

"Stop struggling, I got another fang banger in the cell next door to show a good time." The next second Gabe was in his hold, Godric's eyes cruel as he stared at him.

He had been talking about raping Amani, his Amani. The quick death he had thought of giving Gabe was forgotten, in favor of torturing him. "Sleep." He dropped him to the ground in disgust after glamouring him. Watching as the girl buttoned her dress quickly. "You should not have come."

She shouldn't have come, there was no need to attempt to rescue him. He was perfectly content with leaving this place, after all, he had to track Amani down and begin the process of seducing her. After of course he took Gabe to one of his secret bunkers.

Plans made he cocked his head to the side as the female exclaimed Bill, more than likely the vampire who's blood she currently had in her. "No, I am here my childe, down here." It was not this Bill, it was his Eric, he watched as Eric appeared then dropped down to his knees.

His childe it seemed cut his hair, this was the first thing he had noted as he ran a hand through his Eric's hair. Humming lowly to himself as he contemplated whether this length of hair suited his childe. "Rise, We will be leaving here now, you grab the girl, I will grab Gabe." Eric blinked, standing and peering over Godric's shoulder to look to Gabe. "We are taking him with us, Why?"

He growled, remembering this man's intentions towards His Amani. "He will pay for his actions." He would have had Eric take Gabe, however, he did not wish for his childe to touch Gabe, the thought of Gabe anywhere near his childe made his skin crawl with revolution

"Wait he said there was another girl..." Sookie trailed off as his gaze moved to her. "She has already escaped." A small smile twitched across his lips as he remembered her escape. It had been beautiful, she had been beautiful while doing so.

"You shouldn't have sent humans after me," he stated when they had appeared in the hallway, Eric frowned and he narrowed his eyes at Eric's frown. "It was foolish." It had been, he couldn't help but wonder what had been going through his childe and underlings minds when they had sent a human woman after him. His eyes flickered briefly to said, human female. Well, mostly human female.

Then his eyes flickered to his child as he approached the men guarding the door. Did Eric know the female was part fae? More than likely not, he concluded when his childe was forced to knock them out. Easily deflecting the stake the fae female seemed to fear. He paused before entering the chapel, "I will meet you outside." He informed his childe, using Eric's native tongue as he wandered down the hall.

Stopping right beside a wall, the blood there belonged to Amani, she had obviously gone this way when escaping. His fingers flicked out, pausing to stare at the blood on them. She must not have been fully healed yet. He brought the blood to his lips, sucking it into his mouth, closing his eyes in bliss before snapping them open. He heard a commotion.

Dropping Gabe on top of the platform he appeared on he looked out over the soon to be bloodbath. What were they going to do? Slaughter a church of humans for taking him?

He felt like scoffing at their insubordination and ignorance. Spotting Stan he shook his head in disappointment, why was he not surprised?

Time skip…

He had just finished chaining Gabe in one of his chambers when Eric appeared by his side. "Tell me, Master, what did he do to deserve torture?" He was curious, Godric could practically taste it in the air. He closed his eyes, focusing in on the bond he shared with his childe then prying it open.

Eric's mouth gaped open in shock. "He threatened to rape my mate." His Eric's spin went straight. "The girl Sookie mentioned..." He was pleased by his childe's quick deduction, letting him know as much through their bond.

"She was truly a vision, she escaped from being zip-tied and having duct tape over her mouth, only to tell me it had been literal child's play." He was still amused that her brother had tied her up when they were younger. Eric smirked along with him, "I suppose the fellowship were good for something." He shook his head at his childe.

"Come we need to head back to the party, I am but the beginning of the search party." He frowned at this news. The next few hours seemed to drag on for him, he had ended up closing his eyes after dispatching Bill to escort his troublesome maker out. He had taken great pleasure in ripping her fangs from her mouth for her insubordination, he had, had enough of it for one night.

He twisted the fangs currently in his fingers around, wondering briefly if Amani would appreciate them as earrings. Then he frowned, picturing her in his mind's eye. She didn't have her ears pierced from what he remembered so perhaps not? Maybe it would disturb her, having a vampires fangs given to her as a gift. His mood soured immediately at the thought.

He watched from the corner of his eye as a young man walked into the room, dismissing him as another's human. "Hello all My name is Luke McDonald and I have a message from the fellowship of the sun." That is until he detonated the bomb.

Godric had Immediately taken shelter, only to rise and glance around the room for His childe. "Eric." He appeared by said childe, shaking his head at his childe's attempt to get Ms. Stackhouse to drink his blood. "My childe is fine." Eric's eyes popped open, Immediately kneeling before Godric, Shooting his a dimpled yet cheeky smile. "Master."

Sookie had been outraged and He watched amused as his childe shrugged her and her rightful fury off. "Eric." His childe once again shot him a bright smile, while he walked to the center of the room after getting the body count from Isabel. "The nest has been compromised, we will regroup back at the hotel Camellia "

**So both POV have been established, now we get back to the beautiful Amani who had no idea what just happened, this is obviously AU we're going so far off Conan that it's but a distant memory. Though there will be references and nods to the original of course! So I wasn't going to update this until Sunday but i'll be at my Nana's all week so ya know. Had to keep my promise and update it a little early. Constructive criticism is always welcome, Till next time!**

**(Hola!) Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, the guests, wolfgirl232323, and silverfoxkurama every last one of you are absolute dolls and managed to make me smile. I'm happy you're enjoying the story and I hope that you love were I take it.**

**Music of the chapter: Currently listening to How you remind me by Nickelback.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I was hiding under a bed, my hands covering my ears, the two people not under the bed talking to each other in Swedish. Why couldn't I just die? To fully grasp this situation I'd have to take you back to the beginning of my day.

I hadn't even been sitting in my motel room a full hour, then I heard the fire trucks. Closing my eyes I knew, knew it had been the nest Explosion. I probably could have told Godric about that, but then where would that get me? I'd be fucked, involved in the supernatural world as a seer, only I wasn't one.

There was no need to get more involved then I was already, I didn't want to be in this city any longer anyway, the thought that Godric would be dying two blocks from me in less than forty-eight hours made me ill, made my skin crawl in disgust with myself. Guilt beginning to kick in, Why hadn't I tried harder? Well I knew why, I didn't want to experience the heartbreak of me being unable to stop him.

A knock on my door made my eyebrows raise, I opened it, the police officer who was stationed outside spoke. "All units have been called to a house explosion." nodded my head in understanding. "Keep the door locked, the curtains drawn and if you need anything tell the Motel manager he's good about helping out the department, just call up front to ask, please don't leave this room, mainly for your own safety."

"Sure thing boss man, you go ahead and respond, duty calls." He left and I smiled to myself, There was no way in hell I was opening this door for anyone so no worried there. Plus this room had everything I need. I had already showered, eaten, and now I was in the middle of watching some cheesy movie on chiller.

Then there was a knock on the door, I stiffened, on the one hand it could be my officer telling me he had returned. On the other hand, the last time I answered a knock it had been a bunch of psychopathic bible thumper who kidnapped and physically harmed me.

Cautiously I drew back the curtains and put my cheek to the window, squinting at the figure's in front of my door. Did I mention I was slightly blind? Gabe had kind of knocked my glasses off in the scuffle. Scowling I walked to the door, making sure the chain was in place I opened it just enough to get a peek out. "Godric?"

Ho-ly shit, it was Godric, and the person beside him was Eric. "Oh hell naw." Then I slammed the door shut, yanked the chain off, opened it. Rushing them into my room. "Hurry the hell up before someone sees you." I ignored their amusement as I pushed them into the room.

Peeked my head out, looking left and then right. No sign of the police. I then slammed my door closed again, in my paranoia I bolted the door, put the chain on then finally twisted the lock. Pulled the curtains closed to make sure no one could peek in, then I locked the door attached to my own, no doubt it was attached to the room beside mine.

"She's very spirited, perhaps Paranoid even." Eric's voice drifted through. I turned to the two of them. Realizing they had taken to wandering around my room. I shifted uncomfortably.

"I have a right to be, the police just left and I'm not to let anyone in or even open the door." My arms folded over my chest as I blew at my bangs.

(I internally threw the fangirl in me into a locked cell, locking her in then throwing away the key with a. "You stay there and be a good crazy bitch." To which she began raving and shaking the cell door like a lunatic. "Let me the fuck out so I can rape their smexy asses.")

I blinked several times, Mentally slapping myself to make me focus. "What do you want Godric?" My eye occasionally moving from him to Eric who was watching me back, he had taken to eye fucking me from across the room. How nice of him to do?

"I wished to assure myself that you had made it out safely."

I gestured to myself, "Perfectly in one piece, now, you seriously need to go before…" I was cut off by two sharp knocks on my door.

"Ms. Blank, it's me officer Harshner, I have come to inform you I will be taking up watch once again." I strolled over to the door, undoing the locks and peeking my head through.

"Thank you for letting me know."

"Is everything okay? No one came by while I was gone?" I hummed at him, giving my best charming smile.

"Of course, also no, I've mainly been just watching t.v the last hour or so." He smiled back at me and left to his police cruiser, that had been stationed directly across from my room. I should have won a prize for that performance in my opinion.

"Well shit." I grumbled while slamming and relocking the door. Turning to the two vampire's now locked in my room with me.

I was uncomfortable as they both stared at me, I didn't know how to react to the two of them, I didn't know what to do with them so close. They needed to leave, and they need to leave now, because I was about to go full on fangirl if they just kept on standing there.

"Why are the police crawling around?" I released a breath, mentally worshiping Eric for breaking the sudden tense atmosphere and giving me something to talk about.

"Well after I escaped, I found the nearest police officer and reported being kidnapped by the fellowship. My mom had already filed a missing persons report so well, it wasn't very hard for them to believe my story."

"How did they manage to snatch you?" Godric asked this time, I sat down on the bed I had claimed as my own, Godric and Eric had taken up residence on the other, I turned to face them.

"Well, I had been at home reading up on the AVL out of curiosity when Gabe and Luke had come to the door. Fuckers decided to visit because of the AVL support sign we had up in the driveway. They of course tried to 'save me' from damnation, when i told them to fuck off. Gabe grabbed my hand, stopping me from slamming my door." I paused getting air into my lungs and gesturing wildly with my hands as I told my story.

"I had taken my book with me and after spotting it I think he said something about getting tired of fangbangers slamming doors in their faces. Then I had ripped my hand way, I always answered the door to stranger with my bat." I stopped here with a smile, I fucking loved that thing. I hope it didn't get hurt in the scuffle.

"Anyway, He tackled me before I could take a swing at him. Ended up hitting my head on the ground and he knocked my glasses off." another intake of breath as I watched the two of them. I tried not to stare into either of their eyes as I continued.

"Then he put his hand over my mouth, I screamed, kicked, clawed, even knocked a few pictures off the wall and knocked one of the tables over in my struggle." I rolled my eyes at this part, holding out my hand to them. Godric took my hand and studied my nails.

"You bite them." I nodded at him.

"Because of this I couldn't really claw at him, I ended up biting into his left hand, pretty sure I took a good chunk of him with me when I did. Then he banged my head against the wall and I woke up at the FOTS. They threw me in with you after that." I had tried to pull my hand back but Godric hadn't let me. He was still studying my fingers and I shifted, a blush rising to my cheeks under his intense stare.

He leaned forward, kissing the back of my hand, a smirk making its way across his lips when My heart beat picked up, and my embarrassment rose. That cheeky little bastard, I pulled my hand to my chest protectively and glared at him when he released it, all he did was chuckle at my response to him.

I know, I know, I should be relieved he was being more well, more involved and less suicidal and depressed but... well. He needed to stop being so cheeky and shit before I slapped him.

I mean I was already madly in love with both him and Eric, he didn't have to rub that shit in my face. "Tell me, where is it you recognize my childe from." My brain went blank, in that moment I felt like spongebob, freaking the fuck out when they couldn't come up with an answer the little people in my mind began to shred papers. My face went blank and I felt a panic attack start. Then I felt comfort, peace, and my mind settled down.

"I did not expect that response." His eyebrows drawn together, Godric was watching me closely now. Eric had sat up straighter and now he was watching me intently.

My mind began screaming at me, deny that shit, you don't know shit. "I don't know shit." Slipped past my lips before I could stop it, my hand immediately went to my mouth.

Shock on my face as I snapped my head up to meet Erics gaze, he was smirking at me, one eyebrow raised. Godric also looked amused, a small smile on his face. "Very believable." My eyes widened further. My eyes once again snapping to Eric who was now smiling at me, honest to god fucking smiling at me. Eric Northman aka Norseman was fucking. Smiling. At. Me.

My instinctual reaction is the reaction I went with. Mainly because it was instinct and I couldn't stop myself. I dug into my pocket to pull out my phone only to pull out nothing. And bam, I was officially a fucking idiot.(I wasn't one for not realizing I had left my phone at home)

No I wasn't one until this exact moment, Because instead of letting the fact that I didn't have my phone or a camera deter me I put my hands up, pretending to hold a camera then began to repeatedly say. "Click, click, and click." as I took imaginary snapshot of his face.

Please just murder me now so I could save myself from dying of embarrassment later on. "Did you just…" He trailed off, eyebrow once again raised at me, that smile vanishing into a smirk. I threw my hands up into the air ("Like i just don't care," "no, just no, get the fuck out now." walks out room mumbling. "Unfun bitch." under breath) and threw my invisible Camera at him.

"You shouldn't be smiling if you don't want your picture taken." He threw his head back and laughed at me, he fucking laughed, Godric had taken to just chuckling as he eyed the two of us.

"Woman, your fucking insane." I grunted,

"There's a method to my insanity." Yes I just went there, but there kind of was, it had gotten them to drop the subject of me recognizing Eric for the moment had it not?

"How did you know I recognized him?" Of course I knew it was because he had given me his blood.

"You already know how." My spin straightened, he seemed just as surprised that I already knew, as I was that he could sense fucking everything.

"I didn't know blood let you read my fucking mind." He cleared his throat.

"I feel every emotion, even the brief one's I'm sure you don't barely even register." This confused me, until he elaborated, though kinda wish he hadn't.

"You are amazed by our presence, anxious, embarrassed, weary about the police officer outside. However you feel familiarity towards my childe and I along with a touch of lust, however there is one emotion that surprises me. One that I do not understand how you can feel. You love us, it isn't just the beginning of love, it's a deep seated love that would take years to form." I flinched away from him while Eric snapped his head towards Godric in shock.

And that's how we came to our current situation, me hiding under the bed, my hands covering my ears, Eric and Godric talking to each other in Swedish beside the bed. Why couldn't I just die? I felt the sudden need to fully embrace my inner tsundere. Although I don't think the whole. "It's not like I like you or anything baka" line would help out much in this situation.

"We are not going to harm you, we simply wish to know how." I did not want to have this conversation right now, I wanted to go home, I wanted to get the fuck out of dodge. But at the same time I wanted to kick both of their asses. So I took a page out of Eric's book. I crawled out from under the bed and glared at the both of them.

"If I had a death wish I'd try to kick both your asses right now." It was like the equivalent of a small kitten walking up to a mountain lion and yelling, fight me. But seriously it's how I felt. I felt like kicking both their asses for confusing me, for embarrassing.

At this moment I truly became a tsundere. "I told you she was remarkable my childe."

Eric chuckled. "I didn't believe it until this moment master. On a serious note, how is it you know us." His head was cocked to the side, curiosity oozing off of him. "I don't." Then I threw my hands up again and began to pace.

"Okay I do, but it's like hard as hell to explain and when I told my mom she was all like, it was a dream. But I think this is a dream and I'll wake up. I mean how the fuck did I end up in this situation? I still stand firmly by the fact the Lucifer is somehow illustrating this shit being a little fucker."

Then I stopped, turning and looking at Eric and Godric then studying their shoes, Sighing in exasperating then I began to pace again. "Obviously Gabriel isn't behind this_." _Maybe he was and he was just drawing this bullshit out? Cheeky little fucker he is i wouldn't put it past him. Then I slapped myself, no, literally I slapped myself, my cheeks burning at the sinsation.

Godric growled, he and Eric immediately on either side of me as he cupped my cheek, knicked his finger, then he was sticking it in my mouth again. I just kind of stared at him as my cheek healed. He slowly removed his finger from my mouth, turned my head left, right, then he hummed to himself. "Do. Not. Harm. Yourself." He was practically glaring into my eyes and I nodded quickly. Just… ho-ly shit.

"Now, Eric and I need to confirm something." I nodded again not really much to say in my state of shock. Then Godric sighed, reluntically nodding to Eric, who just as reluntictically used his fang to knick my finger. He inhaled, closed his eyes then nodded to Godric, who in return smiled.

Only this time Eric knicked his finger then shoved it into my mouth, instantly healing my own knicked finger and getting his blood into me all in one go.

What the actual fuck was happening here? I mean seriously.. What. The. Fuck? "We will have to leave soon, dawn is approaching." I was gobsmacked. "We will continue this conversation tomorrow night." Then he and Eric shrutted out the room, glamoured my police guard and flew off into the night.

"No seriously, what the fuck just happened?" I asked the open air, said open air didn't respond to my question. But I knew it enjoyed my confusion, no, it revealed in my confusion, the cheeky fucker loved how confused I was.

"I swear if you're behind this bullshit Gabriel i'm going to throw a bucket of glitter glue at your wings." (Somewhere far far away in another universe Gabriel shivered, "Whats up Gabe?" Bella asked, he shook his head. "I just got a chill is all dove." Bella laughed, "But you're an angel?")

I didn't get much sleep that night, I sat in my motel room, eyes closed, wishing for sleep only for it to elude me. Several hours later there was a knock on my door, I drowsily got up to answer it. Standing on the other side of my door was my mother, father, and sister.

"Mom. Dad." Then I was instantly in their arms, crying my eyes out. My mom and sister also cried. My dad just looked so relieved.

"What happened?" My mom asked frantically, her eyes dark, she wanted vengeance, you don't hurt the woman in front of me's children unless you wished for death. So I told her, everything, I included Godric, then Eric, then the blood thing.

Me having panic attacks. My dad wasn't happy, my mom just kind of stared at me wide eyed. My sister, (Who lived in Florida, she had obviously came down because of my being kidnapped) just held onto me tighter.

"I'll have to thank Bubba for tying me up when we were younger." I wouldn't have known what to do if he hadn't.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you about this True Blood nonsense, we'll figure this out, I promise." Which meant that Godric and Eric were going to catch hell for shoving blood down my throat, especially after I explained the effects it had on people. My mom had made this face, the face that said, 'exfuckingcuse me? They did what now?'

We all ended up sleeping through the police's raid on the church. They had managed to capture Sarah and Steve Newlin fortunately, however Gabe was still at large and Luke had been responsible to the explosion several hours prior.

After my ID I was finally able to head home, that is pending trial for the Newlins. Apparently Steve had made a phone and several texts towards Sarah and Gabe regarding my kidnapping so not only did they have my testimony, they also had recorded evidence and DNA that matched Gabe from my house. Gabe was a registered sex offender so they had his DNA on file.

I figured Godric had killed him so I wasn't worried about them finding anybody, we left the police station towards home around two in the afternoon. My mom had driven her car down, which was the reason why only she, my dad, and sister had come down. My niece and three brothers having been left at home.

When we made it home around eight I was instantly engulfed in arms, three pairs of arms. My oldest brother wasn't really the touchy freely type so this surprised me, as was my second to youngest brother. Once we had pulled away from each other I got to hold my niece who I had pretty much helped raise the last two years. I had actually only been home a day from florida when I had woken up here.

I talked to my Nana, My aunts all called, from my mom's side of the family, and my aunt and uncles all called from my dads. Everyone was relieved I was home and safe, I'm not going to lie, so was I. It had been scary, I had been terrified. We all decided on throwing a huge coming home party next Saturday.

Although I was unfortunately informed that my glasses had been smashed in the struggle, so I would more or less be half blind until my new ones came in. (My mom had already ordered them, hopeful I would be home, that they would find me)

It was nice and by ten I was finally able to head off to my room to be by myself. That's about the time that someone tapped on my window. I just kinda (yes, I know I do that a lot but... well, tell me what you would do in this situation, cause y'all know you'd be too shocked to do much of shit) stared at Godric and Eric as they flew in front on my widow. I walked over, opened the window then asked bluntly.

"Have you lost your minds? My family is just in the other room, my very paranoid family?"

They were fucking insane for coming here. "We still have things to discuss." Came Godric's answer, I rolled my eyes, yes people I rolled my eyes at Godric.

"Like why everytime I see you you're shoving blood down my throat?" Eric chuckled and Godric just smiled at me, why the fuck did they have to be all smiley and chuckley?

I just felt my annoyance with the both of them melt away, and I sighed. Okay regroup, I obviously can't stay mad at either of them. Just damn, I'll repeat myself, why the fuck was this my life? "What do you need to discuss?"

I propped my elbow up on my window, just kind of admiring the two of them and their flying ability. I mean they could fly, I knew Eric could and I had always thought that maybe Godric could too but well it had never been proven until this exact moment.

"Aren't you going to invite us is?" I snorted at him, threw my head back, then I laughed.

"Yeah no, that's not happening, I'm actually about to have to inform my mother your here so well. Might as well knock on the door and ask for one."

Were they fucking crazy? My mother would murder me for inviting them in. Then I closed my window and walked back into the living room, informing my mother about the two of them.

To which she yelled for my dad, then suddenly all my siblings were in the room. Godric and Eric did knock on the door, and the second my mother opened the door she blinked about five times before turning back to me in disbelief. "I know you said that they were attractive, you and I had watched the show together but did you have to downplay it so much?"

I snorted back a laugh at the look on Eric's face, she had just stroked his ego it would seem. Godric just looked curious. "My childe and I would like to know how she knows us, however we are never able to get an answer from her." My mom narrowed her eyes at him.

"My daughter has been through a lot the last few nights, I'm sure you can understand her reluntics to give out information last night when she herself was still trying to process it." her eyebrow raised at them, daring them to say something.

I bit my lip as she continued. "Furthermore, my daughter is also intimidated by the two of you, and quite bias when it comes to you two as I'm sure you know, since you did force your blood on her."

Godric didn't look guilty, he spoke before my mother could continue. "She was planning on escaping, putting my blood in her system was the only way I could think of to guarantee that if she didn't make it out and was moved elsewhere, or worse get injured in her escape. I would know and could find her after sunset."

My head peeked out from around my mother's shoulder as I eye'd them. "What about Eric giving me his blood?" Godric frowned lightly,

"It was a precaution," My eyes narrowed as did my mothers.

"Why did he cut my daughter then?" Godric blinked, eyes moving to me quickly, I shrugged.

"I keep nothing from my mother," I informed him, and I didn't I told my mother everything. I mean she was my mother and I literally hid nothing from her, if I wasn't a virgin she would know who I had, had sex with, at what time, and where it had taken place in detail. My family and I were tight like that.

"Please, invite us in and we will tell you, it is a very sensitive matter." My mom seemed decisive before she finally just sighed and stepped back.

"Please come on in." and they did. Right through the door. Eric towering over my mom, Godric also towering over the both of us. I stood at 5 '7 so I was by no means short, and while Godric was only supposed to be 5 '8 and Eric 6 '4 they were not.

Godric was at least 6 '2 and Eric was an inch or so taller than my brother who stood at 6 '7 so I can only imagine he was around 6 '8, 6 '9. This kind of surprised me, because well, I hadn't given their height much thought, I'm surrounded by tall people in my life so them being tall hadn't even registered, I actually notice how short someone is before how tall they are.

This had my mind wandering on what else was different between them and their actors. Other then the height difference there was nothing I could spot, they looked the exact same, it was eerie. "Would you like everyone to know?" Godric said slowly, my mom gave a tight nod as we headed into the dining room. Eric and Godric took a seat at our little four chair dining table.

My mom sat down in the chair across from them, and I sat down beside her, my father pulled up the rocking chair to sit down. His arms folded over his chest as he narrowed his eyes. He had obviously let my mom take the lead this time around. My oldest brother and second to youngest stood behind my mom and I, placing their hands on our shoulders. Eyeing Eric and Godric. My sister and youngest brother sat on the atonement for the rocking chair.

Godric cleared his throat, "You have a lovely home and a very large family." My mom gave a sharp nod,

"Yes, these are my children, my oldest daughter Jessica, my oldest son Bill named after my husband." She gestured to my sister, brother, then dad. Before finally to me, my younger brother, and youngest brother. "My daughter I'm sure you know name is Amani, my son Arthur, then my youngest son, Christopher. My name is Rosalie, however, everyone calls me Rose."

Godric turned his eye to each person she gestured to, eyes lingering on me for he finally nodded. "I am Godric, and this is my Childe, Eric Northman." he put a hand to his chest, then moved it to Erics while introducing him.

My mom sighed, closing her eyes then nodding. "Tell us why you feel the need to be here, then we will tell you how my daughter knows you."

I was kind of relieved she had taken the initiative in this conversation. Godric's eyes were drilling holes into my head, he and Eric both watching me intently before he finally spoke. "In our world, there is something sacred, something that it is very rare to find." I froze, my spin straightening as I sat up straighter. He better not be saying what I think he is. He stopped, blinking as he looked at me in wonder.

Eric continued. "It is a bond, to initiate this bond with a human, a vampire needs to smell their blood, with other vampires it's simply by scent alone that the bond can be recognized."

My mom cleared her throat, looking from my very stiff poster to their very serious faces. "What is this bond?"

Godric spoke, his eyes haunting as those words left his lips, I had already thrown my chair out from under me and sprinting towards my room before he could finish. "It is the bond of soulmates." I had my door slammed behind me, locked clicked into place. Then I dashed to my closet and hid in it. I was overwhelmed with this information.

With the others…

"Soulmates," Rose said slowly after watching her daughter sprint towards her room. Turning her attention to Godric who had stiffened, eyes sad as she ran away.

"Yes, I was very happy when I first scented her blood, though I can not say I was surprised. Her every action called to me before I had even confirmed our bond."

Eric who had decided to let Godric lead spoke. "I also found her enticing, this is why I knicked her with my fangs, we had to confirm she was also my mate."

"Amani can't have two soulmates, let alone two male soulmates. She's more lesbian than I am." Arthur stated matter of factly.

Christopher snorted, "She's bisexual, not lesbian, I'm not surprised."

Jessica cleared her throat. "Yeah, but she's definitely all for monogamy, there's no way in hell she isn't."

"Well, she has mentioned before that she would one day have a harem," Bubba stated matter of factly. Bill Sr spoke silencing the sibling from getting into a fight.

"Everyone be quiet, I'm going to need an in-depth explanation on soulmates boys, and I'm going to need one now." His very presence leaking authority, Godric blinked, surprised at how much presence this human man could possess.

"A soulmate is pretty much the other half of your soul, it could, no, it will kill the parties involved if soulmates are kept apart for long periods of time. You would never cheat on or harm your soulmate in any way. It is treasured and fiercely protected in the vampire world. Imagine looking for the other half of your soul in the billions of people that live in this world, not to mention the trillions that have existed through time. I am over two thousand and My childe a thousand. There are only two other known people in our world that have found their soulmates and this was done hundreds of years ago."

"My daughter is your soulmate, both of your soulmate?" Rose stated, face going blank with disbelief.

"It is unheard of for two vampires to share a soulmate, however, I am not surprised by this, Godric and I's maker childe bond has always been different from others," Eric stated, eyes narrowed into slits as he monitored Amani's emotional state.

Rose sighed, rubbing her temples, "My daughter woke up three months ago and went on about a t.v show we watched. I had never heard of the show, characters or even the actors. She finally explained it to me, even acted as though she was shocked about Vampires existing. After explaining the show to me that she thought that she was somehow brung into a separate reality. I thought she had dreamed it up, Amani has very vivid dreams and night terrors."

Rose stopped. Shaking her head she continued. "I told her that if what she had said was real then we would find out soon enough, it looks like we have. My daughter knows you from a t.v show she claims to have been watching since she was nine, she claims she had fallen in love with both of you at Ten when you had appeared in the t.v show." Rose wrinkled her nose, adding sheepishly.

"It apparently had a lot of sex and so on in it, which I'm not surprised by, I've never really filtered my children." She added thoughtfully after glancing around the room at said children. All of whom had foul mouths and were each crazy in their own rights. "Maybe I should have?"

Eric and Godric both chuckled at her, "She gets her beauty and charisma from you it seems." Eric stated, give her his best charming smile. Rose sighed, turning her gaze to her husband who was thoughtful.

"Amani's nineteen, she's old enough to make her own decisions." He supplied reluntically then he stood. "I have work tomorrow, but if either of you hurt my baby girl, I'll chain you in silver then stake you." he let the death threat hanging in the air as he walked to his room.

Jessica stood, stretching her limbs. "I'm going to sleep with my baby." Scooping the little girl that had passed out on the couch up as she walked toward the back bedroom. The three boys however staid, Bubba sitting in the chair beside Rose and Arthur taking up residence in the seat his father had just vacated.

"Really though, Amani's probably freaking out right now mom." Rose nodded at Arthur.

"Why don't you show these two to her room? They have a lot to talk about."

"Sure thing." He leads them to her room pausing in the kitchen to grab a butter knife. "She talks about the two of you a lot. She doesn't want anyone else to know cause she said it dangerous. But Christopher and I listen to her go on for hours. She's also very protective of you." Arthur was 6'0 tall, dirty blonde hair that reached his shoulders and blue eyes. He was only seventeen, however, he was built like the football player he was, most people mistaking him for a full grown man.

"Even got into an argument with me one day over you two, we never argue." he shook his head. Crouching down and using the butter knife to unlock her door. "She's probably hiding in the closet. Use this info in whatever way you will, but if you hurt my sister I'll kill you." Then he was walking across the hall to his room, whistling along the way.

**So the family has been introduced, this is seriously my family, looks and all I only changed the names. (Yes, my family is full of tall people, I mean, ho-ly shit my sister in a 5'9, 6'0 in boots dirty blonde with blue eyes.) My brother 'Arthur' (He chose the name, they all chose their names.) and I are very close, I talk about everything with him. I have a tendency to run away from emotions of love, affection, etc… so running away to hide in my closet is something I would do because of how awkward I am. The only people I can properly show love for is my family. I'm kind of a socially awkward person unless I'm drinking (then I become a social butterfly.) or I'm around my family. Those are the only time you'll ever see me for who I really am. Not the awkward girl that stands of to the side wishing to beat the hell out of anyone who talks to me. This character is me, the way I think, hold myself, my reaction in these types of situations. Constructive criticism is always welcome, Till next time.**

**Music of the chapter: Currently listening to Collide by Howie Day**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I had been sitting alone, in my closet, trying to come to terms with all this new information for close to thirty minutes. My body stiffened, then I curled further into myself when I heard my lock click and three minutes later my door squeak open. My closet door opened, I didn't even glance up. I knew who it was, I didn't know how they had talked my mom into letting them in here. But I knew it was them.

"You didn't glamour my mother did you?" to my surprise neither of them touched me, or tried to talk me out of my closet, or outright yanked me from the closet, no. Godric sat cross-legged on the floor in front of me and Eric had sat down and leaned against my closet door frame. He more than likely did so because my Closet barely held Godric and I.

"I would not glamour someone you hold in high regard." I was relieved, I know Godric wouldn't lie to me, he had no reason too. Silence engulfed us, it was close to twenty minutes before Eric released a growl under his breath. I glanced at his from the corner of my eyes, he was running his hand roughly through his hair. Tugging on said hair occasionally, utter annoyance practically oozing off of him.

"You're both my soulmates?" I finally asked Eric wasn't really known for his patience. Plus I didn't like how rough he was being with his hair, his hair was too nice for him to be so rough with it. I peeked at the both of them through my hair, Godric blinked, snapping his head up to look at me, while Eric stopped running his hands through his hair. Watching me intently now.

"Yes." Godric's eyebrows pinched together, Eric releases a breath.

"Your emotions are so confusing." the look of utter frustration crossed over his face as he buried his face into his hands. "Why can't you just love us, why do you have to have so many other confusing emotions?" I blinked at him, resting my chin on my knees.

"Because I'm a person and we have a lot of emotions."

"But you love us, why do you have to keep on complicating it with your other emotions?"

I bit my lip at that. "Sometimes you can love someone completely and not know how to express it." I sighed closing my eyes, then opening them.

"Look, I didn't sign up for this. I was just minding my own business one day then bam, I'm waking up here. I've never even been in a relationship before, well at least a serious one. Hell, the only boyfriend I've ever had we only dated six months. I, I just don't know how to react to all this. I'm not very good at letting people in, or trusting them. I just needed to readjust after meeting you two, and now I really need to readjust."

Eric paused, something crossed across his face before he spoke, voice a whisper. "Are you, rejecting us?" Shock struck through me, and I flinched away from him.

"Why the fuck would you even think that?" He and Godric both sagged in relief, more than likely pleased at how violently I had reacted to even the thought of rejecting the two of them.

"I mean, just yesterday you were going to commit suicide on a rooftop, and you were chasing after a blonde girl with some serious supernatural hoeing issues." I gestured to Godric, who looked surprised, to Eric who looked just as surprised. "I just kind of needed to gather my thoughts Okay?"

"Master?" Eric asked slowly, Godric closed his eyes.

Then he opened them. "I have been depressed for over a century my childe, I did not wish to walk this earth anymore."

Eric scoffed. "And now?"

Godric smiled a small smile, glancing from me to Eric then back again. "I have found reasons to stay here and peace with myself."

Eric closed his eyes in relief, opened them. And then I was yanked from the closet and into his lap, arms wrapping around me. "Thank you."

I smiled. "All I did was sass him." It was true, that's all I had really done. Eric chuckled.

Godric spoke, "Actually, you would have had me walking this earth a few extra decades whether you were my mate or not. You intrigued me, and I wished to seduce you before I died."

I laughed at his words, shaking my head. "And here I thought you were just barely standing my presence the whole time."

Godric chuckled, "No, I kept you talking because every time you would stop and I had no distraction I wished to pounce you."

His voice had darkened, his accent getting richer. I shifted uncomfortably, managing to pull myself away from Eric, who had reluntically let me stand. He stood with me and Godric walked out of my closet, shutting the door behind him. I closed my eyes, centering myself, because ho-ly shit. They were in my bedroom.

They seemed to notice this as well, each of them splitting up to separate parts of my room. I just kind of shifted uncomfortably and slowly made my way over to my reading chair, trying to disappear. "So this is how you live your life? Drawing, reading, and painting?" Eric asked, eyebrow raised towards me.

"Well, I don't really get out much, I also write." I offered, he frowned at me and I continued. "I'm kind of an introvert, I mean, I don't have a problem with most things. I work a part-time job as a waitress at the Italian restaurant down the road, normally nights. When I'm not working I'm either with my family or in here."

I pretty much lived in my room, Godric spoke. "What of friends?"

I shrugged, "I have a few online but I mostly just hang out with my cousins or brothers, I don't like how fake people can be so I tend to shy away from friends." Okay, so I wasn't social and had no friends whatsoever. My family loved me though, Isn't that all that matters?

"You don't socialize with other people very often?" No, no I did not.

"What does it matter? I like the way I am, I like that I don't have to keep up with a bunch of people that are just fake to my face. What does it matter that I don't have nor want friends?" Eric shook his head.

"I'm just surprised, most girls your age are out, making mistakes and running amuck with their friends."

"Well I'm not most girls, and If I feel like going out, which is never, I go with my moms to my aunt's house and have a good time with my older cousins." (Or we went to the bar to play pool if we didn't want to play on the one down stairs, I saw no need to mention this) I actually had a very high alcohol tolerance and my aunts were fun as fuck to be around, no lie, those bitches are crazy.

There was a lag in conversation here and Godric decided to bring it upon himself to pick it up. "I have retired as Sheriff of Area Nine. The king is a very old friend of mine, he also wishes to retire." He paused, "He had been trying for many years to get me to take the throne, however, I have refused. But being king would give me higher ranking in the authority." I just kind of looked at him like he was crazy, was he serious?

His eyebrow rose at me, did he want my opinion on this? "Well, if it's what you want to do?" I offered, shrugging, I didn't give a fuck, go be king if you want Godric, all the power to you. (Snickers, "Literally.")

"As king, you would be my queen." My eyebrow raised at him in return.

"So I'm going from a normal girl sitting in my room, to finding my soulmates and then queen?" Sarcasm, thy name is Amani.

No seriously, this was cliche as fuck, reasonable because well, I always kind of wondered why Godric and Eric weren't on thrones, Seriously, just look how old and powerful these two are. Can you honestly say you wouldn't wonder the same?

Eric sighed when I asked. "Why haven't the two of you taken a kingdom before?" I was curious, mainly because it was stupid when Bill took over as king of Louisiana and Eric didn't.

"I vowed to never look after another kingdom until I had retrieved my fathers crown, and killed the vampire responsible for my family's deaths." I was tempted to tell him about Russell Edgington living it up in Mississippi.

"I had full intentions on meeting the sun, there was no reason to take on so much responsibility when I would not be around to oversee it."

"After I kill the man responsible, I will take Louisiana then we will join the two kingdoms together."

Godric nodded in agreement before starting. "So you will technically be the queen of two states." In one night my life had been completely changed, and I was now the soon to be monarch of two states. Just, wow was about all I could say to that one.

"Do you know where the vampire who holds my fathers crown is?"

Yes, "No." You lying bitch.

"Why would you lie?" Eric asked, slowly stalking towards me.

"If I do tell you, you have to promise to kill him, because originally you just chain him up, he escapes and causes hell." he pauses, thoughtfully eyeing me before giving a sharp nod.

I sighed, "Russell Edgington is the current king of Mississippi, and over three thousand. He's also pretty insane." I crossed one leg over the other, "I find it unfair you can feel my emotions but I can't feel yours." No seriously, it was bullshit.

"We could change that." Eric offered suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows, mine pulled together as Godric chuckled.

"I'm not doing a blood bond with either of you anytime soon."

Godric smiled at me, while Eric's face just went blank, "But you love us, why wait?" I smiled at him, he was just too cute right now and my inner fangirl was still pissed about being on lockdown.

"Do you love me?" He grimaced but shook his head, Godric frowned, the two of them looking away from me.

"Exactly, I've loved the two of you for years, however, you just met me. You two can get to know me and when you feel the same way I do, then we can talk about a blood bond. If you really are my mates it'll be inevitable, you have eternity, don't rush things along." They were watching me again,

"Thank you." Godric mumbled and I shook my head at him.

"So, what's happening from here?" Godric hummed.

"I will be talking with the king tomorrow night, Eric has," He paused here, glancing briefly at Eric who smirked. Lips curling up sinisterly. Godric closed his eyes. A smile curling his lips. "Eric has _Matters _he must attend, he should be here earlier than myself. I will be by to visit tomorrow however after my talk with the king."

My eyes narrowed, I was curious. "Matters?" Eric's smirk grew, Godric, on the other hand, frowned at Eric whom stated.

"How do you feel towards torture lover?" He just called me lover, didn't he?

("Back, back I say" The fangirl on the other side of the cage snarled, cement breaking apart as she rattled the bars. "He's asking to be galloped and raped." the piece of my stick that I was using to keep her back got shredded. "Well, fuck. Stay back, you vicious bitch.")

I closed my eyes, centering myself opened them with a shrug. "Does the person you're torturing deserve torture?" Godric's eyes darkened, his teeth grinding together.

"He threatened what's mine." I blinked, once, twice, thrice.

"Well, then enough said, anyone, I would know?" Seriously, I was curious.

"Gabe." This made me pause, "He had intentions on raping you after he had done so with Ms. Stackhouse." Then I did a double take.

"He was what now?" I asked slowly, I didn't even care that the bastard didn't die like originally, he had threatened to rape me? While attempting to rape another woman. "Oh hell naw, cut the fuckers dick off for me."

I was serious, very serious, completely serious. Eric knew this, all he did was nod at me. "I will lover." Godric on the other hand was now standing over me, arms on either side of my chair as he leered down at me.

"You are far too enticing for your own good Angel." Then he reached out his hand, twirling my hair between his fingers with this look on his face, this very dark look. A look that brought me back to a dream I had years ago.

(I was tied to a bed completely clothed, (Which also made no sense, i mean who had a dream about being tied down to a bed with Godric involved and was completely clothed? What kinda fuckin' sense did that make?) Godric had walked into the room, thrown a bucket of blood on me, then while I was all like what the fuck, he had been watching me with that same look.)

I twitched and he suddenly stiffened, eyes snapping from my hair to my face. "Don't move," Eric warned, my eyes moved past Godric to Eric, he had hit his knees, head cocked to the side.

I opened my mouth, a gleam appeared in Godric's eyes and Eric grounded out. "Don't" So I didn't my eyes instead moved to Godric once again, he was still standing over me, face calm, eyes transfixed on my face. I didn't break eye contact, even when Eric warned me against it. I retained eye contact. A slow smirk curved across his lips, I made the mistake of breaking eye contact to look down at it.

It widened, I looked up as his fangs clicked into place, "Uhh." Then his lips were on mine, I had only been kissed by one guy before, and that kiss, well it was nothing compared to this one. It was just passion, pure, burning passion, my lips sliding against his as his hand fisted into my hair and he tugged my head back, growling into my lips. A gasp of shock, then a groan as his tongue darted into my mouth/ Ho-ly shit, is this what all the fuss is about?

The kiss began to slow until finally, he pulled away from me, burying his head into the side of my neck. A rumbling growl leaving his vocal cords as I sucked in breath after breath. I had completely forgotten to breathe while he was kissing me.

Then Eric was beside me, leaning down to kiss me. This kiss was sweet, gentle, slow but it held just as much passion as Godric's. When my lips parted for his tongue to enter he didn't dominate and claim my mouth like Godric had, he had enticed my own tongue into battling with his. Then he would use his tongue to viciously pin mine, dart his around then once again entice my tongue to battle his. By the time he had pulled away, Godric had taken to sucking on my collar bone.

"Wow." It was about all I could manage out at that moment, I mean, just, wow. Godric chuckled against my neck, while Eric just pressed a kiss to my forehead.

(My inner fangirl had calmed down, although the crazy bitch had decided to whisper from behind her cell. "Now, talk them into viewing your bed, once we got them there I can tackle them in and tie them up… At this moment I tuned her out)

"I have a house thirty minutes from here, My childe and I both flew, however, we will need to leave early so I can get Gabe and secure him in said house." I hummed, nodding in agreement. Glancing at the clock. It was well past two.

"It's about my bedtime anyway." And it was, I needed to be up at eleven tomorrow after all.

Eric sighed, resting his head against my own. "We will see you tomorrow lover." Internal swooning.

"Yes, we will see you tomorrow." Godric's eyes held promise and I smiled at him in response.

"Alright." I walked them out, and the second they were gone I went and passed out in bed.

"Is that a hickey?" I blinked lazily at my sister, who had pulled my shirt down and was staring at my collar bone.

"A parting gift?" I supplied, I hadn't gotten my entire hour to wake up, at eleven exactly my entire family had stormed into my room and forced me into the living room for a family meeting.

"Mom! Dad!." I groaned. "Amani has a hickey."

Wasn't she supposed to be twenty-six? "Leave Amani alone Jessica, vampires can't have children right? Do we need to put you on birth control?"

"No, they can't." My mom just shrugged.

"Better safe than sorry, I'll make an appointment with the clinic." My dad who had stopped by on lunch break grumbled under his breath but left my mother to it. My three brothers had taken to teasing me. While also letting me know that if they needed to kill either Eric or Godric they would. Even going into detail on how to hide the pile of goo it would leave behind.

Seriously though, why the fuck was this my life?

My day had gone the same as it always did, although, I did get a call from my boss at work, asking me if I was okay to work tomorrow. I told him I was, and I was, it's not like I was traumatized or anything….. Well, anymore then I've always been.

Eric came strolling into my room around Eight o'clock, I had been sitting in my computer chair, only to stand to give him a quick peck on the cheek, then go back to my computer chair. He had given me a smirk then sat himself down in my reading chair.

"How was your day lover?" I shrugged at the question.

"Very uneventful." I paused, clicking through a few things then turning to him, shutting my laptop down. "I have work tomorrow night, two in the afternoon to two at night.' it was what I normally worked.

Eric frowned, eyebrows pulled together. "I'm heading back to my area the day after tomorrow, Tomorrow night is all we will have before I leave." I blinked, thought it over then shrugged. "Well, Come over after two, I'll be up and we can talk until dawn." I had already told my boss I could work so, we were shit out of luck in that department.

"Would you be willing to stay the day tomorrow with Godric and I?" I wrinkled my nose, thoughtfully.

"Sure, you both wake up earlier right?" he gave a sharp nod.

"Godric is normally up by twelve and I am up by one, this way I can spend time with you before I depart." I mean, why the hell not?

"How has your evening been so far?" His eyebrows rose at me, an amused smile pulling across his lips.

"Would you like a detailed depiction of Gabe's torture?" Yes, no, maybe? Did I want one? Probably not, then again I might want one, What the fuck is wrong with me?

Of course, I don't, but I kind of do though. My eyes closed, shaking my head at myself I focused my gaze back onto Eric, who hadn't let his eyes stray from me in my mental argument with myself.

"Probably not, what about last night, after the two of you left?" his eyebrows rose higher,

"I tortured him until my day death, then went back to it after rising, the only reason I pull myself away now if to spend time with you." Was it bad that this didn't bother me? Probably but hey, fuck it.

"Ahh, well maybe we could talk about future plans?" Eric got this look on his face, one that I couldn't possibly describe as he stood, swept me up from the computer chair, sat on my bed then deposited me in his lap. All of this done at vampire speed,

"Don't try to force conversation lover, it will flow naturally." I had gone stiff, but soon enough just let myself relax against him, a comfortable silence following as his arms wrapped around my middle.

("Now that we got him into our bed.." I threw a bottle of water thru the cell bars at her. "Drink some water you thirsty bitch." my inner fangirl just shot me an annoyed look for my efforts.)

"You smell so good." Eric suddenly groaned out, burying his head into the side of my neck and breathing in. My eyebrows pinched together at his word, curiosity fueling my next sentence.

"What do I smell like?" A growl escaped him as he said, voice getting husky.

"Like sex, strawberry's, the sun, life itself, my homeland. You smell like everything I've missed the last thousand years."

A purr like sound left him as he began to nuzzle my neck. "I just want to fuck you, drain you, and roll myself in your scent all at once." I stiffened at his words, o-kay then, sorry I asked. His purr continued to grow in volume, and I slowly relaxed back into his chest.

Letting him nuzzle my neck, I figured if my scent could give him back a small piece of his human years, the fuck not, right? "You smell really good to actually." He smelled like the sea, no, seriously, don't laugh, he did. The water, being out on a lake in the middle of summer just me, my dad, and two fishing lines thrown out.

"It's a mating thing." he informed me, "We smell like home to each other, mainly because that's what we are when we're together. We are home." He nuzzled into me further and continued. "A millennium from now, when you are missing this place the most, your family, your human life. Being around Godric and I will be like being home."

I closed my eyes, that's right, being with them, I'd have to give up the sun, my family in several years. I suddenly felt sad, I'd live longer than everyone I loved, everyone I cared about. Did I want to live longer than them? Watch as each of them withered away and died?

"They'd have children, I'd watch over my nieces and nephews through the generations." It wouldn't be the same as being with my family, but, well it would have to do. I felt his lips curl at the base of my neck.

"So you would want to spend forever with Godric and I?"

"Well, yes, you're who I was meant to be with, why wouldn't I?" Suddenly I was facing him,

"You have no idea how pleased I am to hear that lover." He leaned forward as if to kiss me when, suddenly, he went very still, eyebrows pulled together.

The next moment his phone was out, "Master," a quick exchange in an unknown language to me and he's placing his phone back into his pocket. "How would you feel about staying the day, today?" I frowned at his question as Eric ran his hand roughly through his hair.

"I have work tomorrow at two, as long as I hit the restaurant ten minutes till I'm perfectly okay with that." He looked relieved, grabbing me by my hips, he hauled me up, placed me on the ground, steadied me, then stood, all in one fluent motion. "What's wrong with Godric?"

He grimaced, placing his hand on my head, and roughlying my hair. "The meeting went fine, however Nan Flanagan had to stick her nose into our business, I'll let Godric explain when we get to the house." I sighed, hearily putting a bag together. Shoving my work clothes in, and getting a small bag together of my makeup.

"Hey mom, is it cool if I spend the day with Eric and Godric today and tomorrow?" She just shrugged, waving me off.

"You have an appointment for the clinic on Wednesday at ten, and your welcome home party on Saturday. So be back by Saturday, use condoms." It was currently Thursday night so I could do that.

Eric, who had been following me around smirked, looking down at me, he was amused. "Condoms? I didn't know we were intimate lover." I grimace,

"My mom apparently thinks we are." I said this a little louder, letting my mom hear, she peeked her head around the corner, asking.

"Do you need a ride to and from work?" Eric answered for me.

"Godric's day man will take her too work and we will pick her up." She waved us off at that. I unplugged my laptop, placing it in my case along with my charger. (Both laptop and phone)

Sliding my phone in my back pocket I stretched. "Alright, I'm ready when you are."

I said a quick goodbye to my family, hugging my sister, and niece especially hard, they were leaving out at about four back to Florida. I was going to ask if he had driven here, however I got my answer in the form of a shiney black corvette sitting in our driveway. "Godric prefers bike's, however he keeps a few cars around for practicality and me."

My entire face scrunched up, I had always been against ever riding a bike, they were death traps in my opinion. Unappealing in every way, now the corvette in front of me, if it had been older, it would be sexy, panty dropping sexy even. I shook my head, clearing it as I climbed into the passenger side door.

Eric got in after me, lips forming into a smirk as the engine came to life and I shivered, o-kay, so maybe despite it not being an older model. The car was still sexy, "Godric will be upset to find how much you hate Motorcycles lover, he had many sensual nights planned around them already."

The way his tongue curled around the word sensual had me closing my eyes to center myself once again. Was it even legal to be that sexually arousing? I wondered briefly while eyeing him from the corner of my eye. No, seriously, Eric Northman should be illegal. They should slap his with a warning, proceed with caution, be prepared to throw your panties at him when within a two mile radius.

My lips twitched up in amusement, I might have even giggle into my hand as we drove away from my hometown, it only took ten minutes to reach Godric home, however that was because Eric had gone over 100mph while we were driving, he had generously told me that if he had went the speed limit it would have taken thirty..

The moment we had pulled into the garage, my door was ripped open, and Godric had me in his grasp, face buried into my hair, taking in breath after breath. I blinked, and suddenly we were in the living room, dark leather furniture spread about the room. I would have liked a closer look, however, Godric had knotted his hands into my hair, holding my head into place as he continued to breath in my scent.

It was a full twelve minutes before Eric finally cleared his throat, "I didn't tell her about what transpired, figured I'd let you master."

Godric sighed, "The king agreed to retire and let me take over; however as we were making preparations, Nan Flanagan stormed into the place, after I stepped down from sheriff, she doesn't believe I have the right to take over as king."

He snorted, arms wrapping around me as he continued. "She threatened my childe, myself, and you." My eyebrows pulled together. "It was a childish threat, an ignorant one, because she threatened you it gives me every right to take her before the majestor." He released a purr, and my frown deepened.

"How did she threaten me? Also how did she even know about me?"

"I made a formal claim to the authority last night, claiming you as Eric and I's mate. This is now public knowledge, however it was necessary. She threatened to take you from me, claiming the mating bond we shared was a farce." He growled at this, arms tightening, face moving closer to my neck (Even though this feet should have been impossible.).

His very presence leaking displeasure. "I know she can not, but the thought, the mere idea that anyone would try…" He trailed off, i smiled in response, dropping a quick peak to the side of his neck.

He froze completely, spin going ramrod straight. "So you needed me somewhere you could protect me, It's okay, I understand."

He hummed at me, nuzzling my neck, then spoke. "I'll need you there tomorrow, in a show of power."

I stiffened at this, I wouldn't mind but well. "I have work tomorrow, don't get off until two, what time are we talking here?"

Godric scowled, "It's at three, however it's in Houston, we'll have to fly to make it in time, you will not have time to shower and change." He informed me, I shrugged.

"I take a shower before work anyway, and I don't really get dirty at work. Though the changing thing might be an issue."

"If we leave from your place of work, and I fly straight to Houston we can be there in less than twenty minutes, How long would it take you to get into former clothing?" I contemplated his question,

"Not long, twenty minutes? That'll leave at least thirty minutes for me to get ready, fix my hair and makeup, I can be ready in thirty minutes."

He gave a sharp nod, "I'll have your dress waiting in the guest room, and any makeup you need before you get off work." with that the silence was comfortable.

**Oh shit, things about to get real, So I may or may not have fucked up my laptop. THAT MAY OR MY NOT BE WHY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG FOR AN UPDATE. Yeah, my bad? I honestly don't know what else to say. I've been writing on my phone and tablet but haven't had much of a chance to update because of my lack of computer. Seriously sorry, but I hope you guys like the update? 2019 has been a crazy year for me so i hope you guys are ready for this crazy, sad, extremely depressing, und yet exciting shit. Constructive Criticism is always welcome. Till next time!**

**Side note: Ain't got a beta or corrector its just little ole me so let me know if you catch any shocking ignorant miss spellings and the likes. Much appreciated you amazing people you.**

**Music of the chapter: Currently listening to Come on get higher by Matt Nathanson**


End file.
